Flux, reedición
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: "La orden del Almirante Pike sólo sirvió para recordarles que no, no iban a una fiesta de disfraces y que la misión enfrente tenía los mismos riesgos de un Primer Contacto con una especie particularmente agresiva..." (me decidí a publicarlo en ésta página)
1. Chapter 1

_El poder es un ente fluído, que jamás reposa. _

_El poder sobre otra persona, tampoco permanece estático y sin embargo, puede dejar a más de uno, tieso, totalmente quieto, en su sitio, sin atreverse a respirar._

_Es cosa que aprendió Jim –y McCoy y Pike- en una misión de rescate; los vulcanos esclavizados por el Sindicato de Orion y la necesidad de una estrategia subterránea… sui géneris._

_Este fic estaba enterrado en el pasado, como uno de esos trajes que dejo sin terminar de coser. Ahora que osu Sakura Tamiko y osu Krmn me invitan para el reto Kirk/Spock en español, resalta su utilidad. _

**Pistas**; Something Hidden , Dilko Tamay Huay, Snake Dance y Ride to Home ,OST del film Exótica, dir. Atom Egoyan,1994. Si no la han visto, descárguenla ya; Christopher Pike (Bruce Greenwood) aparece…increíble. Also, Spock –en el fic- se mueve al compás de esta música.

**Pareja**; Kirk/Spock, pre-slash y slash en desarrollo: Pike/McCoy, relación establecida.

**Fandom**; Star Trek XI. Pre STID.

**Disclaimer**; Los personajes de STXI no me pertenecen. Zajacil Dhe es MÍA.

Ah, si ganara dinero con esto, mi hija me ataría un pié al escritorio de mi PC.

**NOTA ESPECIAL; Éste trabajo pertenece a la serie inscrita en el reto lanzado por la Comunidad Kirk/Spock en Español, moderado por o'Sakura Tamiko y o'Krmen, tanto en como en AO3 y Livejournal. Dadas sus características, solamente se publicará en las últimas dos páginas. Googleadlo bajo 'Flux, FantasmaAlineal, Kirk/Spock en español' como bien sabéis, no puedo postear links en ésta página. Os agradezco infinito la atención que prestéis a ésta nota.**

**Summary**; Desde la destrucción de T'Khasi (Vulcano I), los vulcanos han adquirido un precio espectacular, en el mercado de rarezas. El sindicato Orionita no puede pasar eso por alto. Rick Barnett y Jonathan Archer toman una decisión sencilla; mandar a Pike y sus chicos.

**Beta**; Van Krausser de LiveJournal, aceptó echarse esta molestia encima. Todos los errores son míos y producto de mi necedad de poner lo que yo quiera y todo lo que sí se puede leer, se lo debéis a ella.

**Rating**; M, por si las moscas. HC, adventure, hard-scifi, crack, mild-angst, romance, una pizca de SM y algo de fluff. Es decir, de todo, como en botica.

**Clichés**; Esclavismo, losalienslosobligaron, primera vez, sumisión, collares, la silla del capitán… y ahí le paro porque no puede ser más que un oneshot enorme.

p.d. Especial; se solicitan fanartistas para ilustrar éste fic.


	2. Chapter 2 1

**Summary**; Desde la destrucción de T'Khasi (Vulcano I), los vulcanos han adquirido un precio espectacular, en el mercado de rarezas. El sindicato Orionita no puede pasar eso por alto. Rick Barnett y Jonathan Archer toman una decisión sencilla; mandar a Pike y sus chicos.

**Beta**; Van Krausser de LiveJournal, aceptó echarse esta molestia encima. Todos los errores son míos y producto de mi necedad de poner lo que yo quiera y todo lo que sí se puede leer, se lo debéis a ella.

**Rating**; M, por si las moscas. HC, adventure, hard-scifi, crack, mild-angst, romance, una pizca de SM y algo de fluff. Es decir, de todo, como en botica.

**Clichés**; Esclavismo, losalienslosobligaron, primera vez, sumisión, collares, la silla del capitán… y ahí le paro porque no puede ser más que un oneshot enorme.

p.d. Especial; se solicitan fanartistas para ilustrar éste fic.

**Flux.**

**1: Resultados del entrenamiento, suma de los rumores…**

Jim se ajustó los anteojos, de lentillas escandalosamente rojas y que ocultaban el brillo azul de sus pupilas. Se veía bien, el cabello teñido en platino, disparado hacia todos lados y el tatuaje recién hecho en un costado de su cuello. Recogió los guantes, el phaser y los anillos de cerámica que servirían como rastreador.

Nada metálico; todo era tecnología nannita, basada en cerámicas y porcelanas, de manera que sus emisiones no pudieran ser rastreadas ni detectadas fácilmente. Miró su rostro en el espejo y se limitó a sonreír, torcidamente. La camiseta ajustada azul le iba bien; encima, el chaleco multiusos, de un amarillo fosforescente, sucio y maltratado, como corresponde a un pirata que se respete, junto con sus pantalones militares y las botas todo-terreno, con una apariencia igualmente gastada.

Bueno, su disfraz estaba dentro de lo común y, bendito Pike, no estaba en el lugar de Spock y Nyota.

La puerta se deslizó tras él y se cerró como si la hubieran azotado escandalosamente; la túnica detrás de McCoy casi se atoró en ella.

—Con mil y un demonios! ¡Soy un médico y no un prostituto! ¿De quién fue esta genial idea?

Jim se dio la media vuelta, teatralmente, mirando a su amigo, vestido con pantalones claros de algo que parecía sospechosamente seda, y cubierto con un chaleco muy amplio, que caía en larga cola tras él… y nada más. A excepción quizá, del collar de turquesas que adornaba su cuello, que no era tal, por supuesto, sino otra unidad de transmisión y localización, en el caso de que Scotty tuviera que subirlos a la nave de inmediato. No podían llevar un comunicador. No en ésta misión.

Jim soltó la carcajada, al mirar a su amigo de cerca.

—Puedes culpar a Archer y a Barnett. Huy, ¿Eso es… delineador?

McCoy refunfuñó, acomodándose el cabello y poniéndose un par de pendientes, frente al espejo.

—Fue idea de Gaila. De la que te libraste, con esos lentes…

Jim asintió, con suficiencia.

—Bueno, yo no tengo la difícil misión de seducir a nadie.

—Y me asombra que no te lo hayan pedido, dada la fama de 'fácil' que tenías en la Academia.

Jim puso cara de pocos amigos, pero luego elevó una ceja maníaca.

—Yo lo llamaría… asequibilidad.

McCoy soltó una risita.

—¿Acostarte con todo lo que camina y razona?

Nyota entró en ese momento al área del teleportador y respondió por Jim.

—No sólo eso. También con animales de granja…

—¡Hey! ¡Les recuerdo que todavía soy su capitán!- protestó Jim, encarando a Uhura.

Los dos la miraron…hacia arriba. El avatar biomecánico que la contenía medía por lo menos tres metros, vestido con la escasísima ropa de una Na'vi, el collar apenas cubriendo sus pechos y las larguísimas piernas enfundadas en lo que parecía malla de seda de araña andoriana, de color uva. Jim silbó.

—En mi vida te había visto tan…

—Ni lo harás, James Tiberius Kirk. Éste es sólo un traje.

Jim la tomó de la mano; Uhura se zafó y él le guiñó un ojo.

—Que te va de maravilla, querida Uhura. Sobre todo, la cola. Es de lo más…incitante.

Uhura se limitó a hacer ojos de espiral y a arreglarse las largas trenzas, tras sus gatunas orejas, no sin darle un coletazo en la mano.

—Pagaría por un Avatar como el tuyo, Uhura, en vez de éste traje ridículo- gruñó McCoy.

Ella le acarició un hombro, consoladoramente.

—Eres un médico, Len. Se supone que tu traje es el de un sanador. O así eran las holopics que nos mandaron los syrianos.

McCoy intentó –inútilmente- cerrar un poco el chaleco, que dejaba su bien formado pecho al descubierto; Jim negó con la cabeza, desanimándolo a que lo intentara y los tres salieron del pequeño tocador, sólo para toparse con otro espectáculo inesperado.

Pese a que hacía meses que había dejado la silla automática atrás, el almirante Pike estaba sentado ahora en una, un modelo que McCoy juzgó por lo menos, steampunk antediluviano, hecha totalmente de tubería cobrizada y piel, en terminados góticos.

Por si eso fuera poco, el almirante traía un traje de color fresa –un diseño hecho expreso, carísimo, con toda seguridad- la camisa de un azul humo, abierta hasta la mitad del pecho, dejando ver una cantidad de joyería de cerámica inimaginable, enredada en el vello plateado que lo cubría, zapatos a juego con la camisa, un Rolex Venetian 2020 en la mano derecha y… un parche de seda negro, cubriendo su ojo izquierdo –una cámara de nanofibras, capaz de grabar más de mil horas continuas.

Jim no pudo contener la risa y McCoy se quedó por lo menos, mudo. Uhura se llevó una larga mano a la boca. Al fin, Jim se atrevió.

—Chris… es decir, Almirante, con todo respeto, luce como un auténtico padrote, señor.

Christopher Pike sonrió, entre siniestro y encantador.

—Gracias, hijo. No esperaba menos de ti. Tú, en cambio, sigues pareciendo un delincuente…

La risa fue general.

—Firmes, señores.

La orden del Almirante Pike sólo sirvió para recordarles que no, no iban a una fiesta de disfraces y que la misión enfrente tenía los mismos riesgos de un Primer Contacto con una especie particularmente agresiva.

Los últimos en llegar a la sala del teleportador, fueron Gaila y Spock.

Delicados tatuajes vanu-tanauf kitaun adornando sus biceps y pulseras de piel reteniendo sus tobillos, así como el collar, de invaluable plata de Syrrhan y los ojos delineados con kohl negro, aparte de boyshorts de piel, como toda vestimenta, el lacio cabello impecable, la piel rociada de un color verde dorado, el Vulcano lucía impactante en toda su belleza.

Jim tragó en seco.

Gaila puso las manos en las caderas, los rizos rojos derramándose sobre su espalda desnuda, su traje de esclava cubriéndola apenas lo necesario.

—¡Las Santas Hermanas y Astarité nos bendigan, Spock…es decir, Comandante! ¡Aún no termino!

El vulcano no acusó expresión alguna, pese a su vestimenta… o más bien, a la ausencia de ella.

—Me rehúso a más tacto del estrictamente necesario, alférez Vro.

Pike suspiró.

—Más vale que la dejes acabar con su trabajo, Spock. Podrías comenzar por llamarla Gaila o arruinarás todo el show. Y no me mires así; es una orden.

Spock NO suspiró. Tampoco hizo ojos de espiral; los vulcanos no hacen esas cosas. Gaila se acercó a él, con una sonrisa y sacando un peine diminuto, comenzó a alisar la mancha de pelo oscuro que adornaba el pecho del vulcano, auxiliada por un poco de un ungüento perfumado. Añadió un poco de kohl verde en sus párpados y brillo dorado en sus labios y lo bañó con loción perfumada a incienso, aplaudiendo al final, como una niña que ha vestido a su muñeca predilecta.

—¡Fantástico! –dijo, en su lengua natal - ¡Mi abuela se haría rica con una sola noche tuya!

Pike se aclaró la garganta, disciplinándola; no todos comprendían orionita y Gaila se cuidaba de externar su entusiasmo en estándar.

_Casi_ pudo escucharse la exclamación ahogada de Kirk.

Pero, por otro lado, Jim estaba de acuerdo; la belleza del vulcano era por lo menos, exótica y por lo más, despampanante y escandalosa.

Gaila le había puesto dos diamantes en la oreja izquierda y una amatista en la derecha y ambos pendientes destacaban el largo de su cuello y el brillo de sus ojos; aunado al maquillaje y al disfraz, su piel era de una porcelana perfecta, marfileña; la imagen en la mente de Jim se deslizó como serpiente en el paraíso; ¿Cómo luciría marcada por sus dientes, húmeda de sudor y su saliva..? Tuvo que hacer lo imposible para contener sus reflejos en los siguientes segundos.

Pike sonrió con malicia, adivinando sus pensamientos. Comenzó a dar órdenes.

—Permanezcan en comunicación en ciclos de media hora, hasta que entremos en contacto con los prisioneros. Uhura y Gaila, ganen todo el tiempo que sea posible. Kirk, te quiero con el phaser en la mano y Spock… supongo que entrenaste de acuerdo a las instrucciones del embajador syriano?

—Afirmativo, Almirante. Zajacil Dhe me enseñó los 232 Sana Kariyii o Movimientos Sagrados; es parecido al Su'us Mahna.

Pike asintió, con gravedad.

—Menos mal que no seré yo tu víctima- se rió un poco- no podría negarme, sabes?

El vulcano asintió, disciplente.

—Es ese el resultado esperado, Almirante.

Chris se dirigió al CMO.

—Es tu turno, McCoy.

Asintiendo, se acercó con dos hypos y algo que parecía un sello de cerámica, con la forma de un rosetón , pero de unos dos centímetros de diámetro. Después de aplicarle las inyecciones, McCoy le adhirió el sello en la sien derecha, haciendo presión hacia afuera, pasados unos segundos, para confirmar que no se despegara. Spock palideció, bajo el efecto de las hypos; Pike lo miró, preocupado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo, McCoy?

Éste consultó el cronómetro de la pared.

—Unas dieciocho horas, con su metabolismo, Almirante. Después necesitará refuerzos, pero éstos harán menos efecto.

Pike suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Jim funció el ceño y se encaró a los otros oficiales.

—Chris, Bones ¿se puede saber que diablos le pusieron a mi Primer Oficial?

Spock respondió, en un suspiro.

_—Ek'tevakh-ta'bek…_

_Surpimir lo que se siente…_

McCoy miró primero a Pike y esperó su asentimiento, antes de responder.

—Mentisinil.

Jim procesó en un instante la respuesta.

La droga se utilizaba entre los vulcanos, únicamente para dos cosas; amputar un EMV y solucionar el dolor producido por la muerte de su pareja. Anularía la telepatía táctil de Spock y su telepatía de campo, por no decir de su control emocional. No era peligrosa… mientras el vulcano que la recibía estuviera hospitalizado y bajo vigilancia estrecha. Lo cual, por supuesto, no iba a ocurrir. Se había vuelto muy conocida, después de la destrucción hecha por Nero, dado que había sido lo único capaz de detener el dolor de los vulcanos por la pérdida de su mundo, al menos durante los primeros meses.

Jim se encaró, hecho una furia, a McCoy y a Chris.

—¿Qué diablos?! ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que le hará?

Pike asintió.

—No habrá otra forma de que pueda fingir, Jim. No podemos correr riesgos y él lo aceptó.

—¡Es mi Primer Oficial!

—Y los dos están bajo las órdenes de la Flota y del Almirantazgo, Capitán. Esta es una misión encubierta y detesto tener que recalcarlo.

Jim se mordió la lengua. La última vez que Spock había usado el mentisinil, McCoy se las había visto negras para sacarlo de su inmovilidad y silencio. Y sin embargo, no había quedado elección; era eso o los repetidos intentos de suicidio inconscientes, que estaban plagando a todos los vulcanos, ahogados en su dolor y en su pérdida. Al menos la droga controlaba los impulsos y Jim detestaba ver así a Spock, anestesiado, más indiferente que nunca e inmóvil.

Suspiró, volviendo al asunto; cada uno tenía sus instrucciones y ninguno sabía las del otro, en prevención de que los capturasen y hubiera tortura de por medio. Al no saber el plan de cada quien, no podrían mentir.

Bajo líneas generales, Pike intentaría comprar a los vulcanos, vendiendo a los orionitas un clon de cada uno de ellos. Spock y Gaila actuarían como distracción y Jim se encargaría de hackear las aves de presa, de modo que no pudieran utilizar el dispositivo de ocultamiento.

Scotty los dejaría en la superficie de Thumba-ja, donde se encontrarían con Zajacil y sus socios, antes de tomar la Jellyfish que los llevaría hasta Orion Prime.

Jim contuvo la vergüenza y la ira por instantes; Gaila también estaba corriendo riesgos enormes al regresar.

El Sindicato y para ser exactos, la mafia de los Bailsarkwnpoj habían puesto precio a su cabeza; escaparse del burdel, inutilizando de paso las computadoras con toda la contabilidad del clan, había sido una maniobra genial, para una jovencita de catorce años. Gearkad Bailsarkwnpoj había prometido arrancarle los dedos, uno a uno, si lograba recapturarla.

Y sin embargo, con su gracia y su natural descaro, Gaila estaba lista para regresar a patear traseros, antes que dejar que su antigua parentela hiciera esclavos de los vulcanos que quedaban.

Jim sabía que Spock sentía aprecio por ella, dada su habilidad con la maquinaria y la programación y el hecho de que jamás intentaba coquetear con el Comandante científico o rociarlo de sus feromonas. Más de una vez los había sorprendido, conversando animadamente –Gaila- y con toda seriedad –Spock- sobre los motores warp; posiblemente, eran los únicos que sabían tanto del asunto como Scotty mismo.

Todo dentro de Jim rugía de ira; no tendrían que pasar por esto.

Sí, los disfraces eran ridículos y sí, era a propósito. Pero si algo detestaba Kirk, era sentirse atrapado o débil y más, por sus sentimientos.

Uhura, Gaila , McCoy y sobre todo, Spock, eran algo más que su tripulación.

¡Eran su familia, carajo, y pronto, estarían en una posición en la que no podría protegerlos! Al menos Chekov se quedaría en el Enterprise y no correría riesgos. Pero el asunto tenía cola y a Jim no se le escapaba el verla; Archer y Barnett eran unos malditos hijos de perra; ¡Cuán cómodo era mandarlos a ellos, en su lugar, al frente! Ese era el premio por haberse ganado el lugar a pulso y no calentando el asiento burocráticamente por veinte años, para llegar a capitán. Y ellos creían que el chico granjero de Iowa le debía todo a la suerte y a papá Pike…

Le habría gustado verlos enfrentar a Nero o rescatando a Chris de la Narada, con el temor de que Spock no lograra escapar.

La cálida mano en su hombro le distrajo de su angustia; las pupilas en los ojos de Spock se habían reducido a un mero punto.

—No hay razón para preocuparse, Capitán. Puedo tolerarlo; mi mitad humana me ayudará.

Jim tragó saliva.

—No intentes engañarme, Spock. No te sale -refunfuñó.

La mirada del vulcano pareció reconcentrarse, intentando darle confianza al joven frente a él. Pike tosió, discretamente, distrayendo su atención.

Era hora.


	3. Chapter 3 2

**2 Música… antes de la función.**

No era ensordecedora en sí. Pero el tono se mantenía pegajoso, exótico; dos esclavos orionitas y un andoriano, manejando los sistros y la voz profunda del Ha'aam, una planta sintiente, capaz de cantar incluso en ultrasónico.

El perfume de los varios inciensos era sofocante, en el aire cálido y aunado a la baja iluminación del local, Jim tardó en acostumbrarse algunos minutos.

Alguien –o algo- se colgó de su brazo; otro esclavo, de alguna especie que no reconoció, untando la pintura amarilla como sello del local en su bíceps, grasienta y brillante. Jim se zafó, sin violencia. El esclavo, esperando un golpe, agradeció en silencio su inesperada amabilidad y se deslizó de nuevo hacia la puerta.

—Son gusanos Stylax –dijo Pike- los orionitas los entrenan para que funcionen como sirvientes.

Jim se limitó a asentir, su mirada escanneando todo el local, de inmediato. En el bajo escenario del centro, varios danzantes se movían al compás de la música, lenta y deliberadamente sensual.

La clientela apenas si les prestaba atención, sumida en alguna de las innumerables pipas, las bebidas o las caricias mutuas, extendidos en los largos divanes y las bajas mesas. El terciopelo púrpura de las paredes ahogaba el sonido y lo mantenía restringido al pequeño escenario y a la vez, daba calidez al entorno. Pike le guiñó un ojo.

—Un lugar encantador, ¿No te parece?

Quizá en otros tiempos y en otras circunstancias, sí, Jim habría respondido afirmativamente.

Uno de los jóvenes en el escenario se volvió a mirarlos, menos sumido en el estado en que parecían estar todos y bajó del estrado.

Semidesnudo y pintado de pies a cabeza con polvo de oro y carmín, el cabello negro y los ojos de un verde imposible, aunado a una belleza perfecta en rasgos, Jim notó que era apenas un jovencito no mayor que Chekhov, un Terrano, indudablemente. Pike le sonrió.

—¿Tres?

La mirada del chico fue de respeto, en cuanto a Pike y totalmente obscena, al mirar al resto. Asintió, con gracia.

—Zajacil lo espera, milord. Me alegra verle.

—A mí también, Tres. Se vé que tus negocios marchan bien.

La sonrisa fue perfecta y Jim notó que el joven frente a ellos apenas si le llegaba al hombro. Tres. ¡Vaya un nombre!

—Es una ventaja que éste espacio y este mundo no pertenezcan a la Federación, milord. De lo contrario, intentarían _rescatarme_ y le diré, con franqueza, que me gusta mi trabajo… ¿Todos ellos vienen con usted?

Pike hizo un ademán afectado, abarcando al grupo de oficiales.

—Ideas de Zaja; la última vez, no fue necesario tanto público…

Inesperadamente, el joven apoyó sus manos sobre los antebrazos de Pike, inclinándose hasta casi tocar su rostro con el suyo, rozando sus labios apenas, la voz ronca y suave.

—Una lástima, milord. Mi tapete extraña tu compañía –lo besó en el cuello, mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Pike no se inmutó; lo tomó por la barbilla, rígidamente.

—Aunque me agradaría mucho visitar tu tapete, Tres, tengo negocios pendientes con Zajacil…

Tres se irguió, desilusionado y dio la media vuelta, haciendo gala de su cuerpo. Miró a Jim y a Spock, el fulgor de los celos en sus ojos esmeralda y chasqueó los dedos.

—Síganme.

Jim repasó la biografía, mientras avanzaban por el local, subiendo la larga escalinata del fondo.

_Tres_, lo que implicaba que era un clon, de los que habían existido por millares, durante las guerras eugenésicas. Agente doble de la Federación, hijo bastardo de la oscura Sección 38, Operaciones Especiales de la Flota, nacido en Marte, héroe de guerra, prostituto desde los doce años. ¿Edad aparente? Diecisiete ¿Edad verdadera? Era difícil saberlo, con todas las innovaciones que recibía un cyborg, hoy en día. Si en verdad, había estado con Pike o no, jamás lo sabrían ¿Qué diría Bones? Pensó Jim. Claro, suponiendo que los rumores sobre McCoy y el almirante, fuesen verdaderos.

La oficina al final del pasillo era tan impresionante como puede serlo la de una dueña de burdel, fuera del Sindicato; mármol, obras de arte de todos los mundos conocidos, piedras semipreciosas engastadas en el mural de la pared –representando el mito de Sdire y Naaorh, los amantes hijos de las Hermanas Rivales, las estrellas secundarias de Orion- y las sempiternas lámparas de piedra, colgadas desde el altísimo techo arqueado, decorado con dos alamurciélago inmensos, que daba una idea de lo enorme del lugar.

Al fondo, tras el obscenamente grande escritorio, la mujer consultaba la pantalla desplegada sobre la superficie de éste.

Jim sólo había visto a Zajacil en holopic, de modo que cuando se levantó y se acercó, sonriente, a saludarlos, le asombró su estatura.

Pequeña, de curvas generosas y pesadas, la acentuada figura de reloj, los mismos pechos espléndidos de su prima Gaila, resaltados por el generoso escote, los cabellos rojizos y rizados en contraste con el aperlado de su tez, Zajacil Dhozz Kol, _Tabari des_ (matriarca) de la nobleza de Orion Prime, los Kolari -como lo evidenciaba su piel de color gris, en vez de verdosa- se sabía bella y deseada, como todas las de su raza y se sabía poderosa y temible, como lo eran las _Etadubral Dulbyan_, las propietarias independientes de todo Sindicato.

Por supuesto, los _Caju_ –Familias- de éste, constituían una molestia para sus negocios y, haciendo honor al oportunismo de los orionitas, Zajacil no había vacilado en unirse a la Federación: si los esclavos no constituían un negocio rentable, con seguridad habría otra cosa.

Y, como _Etadubral_, como orionita independiente desde su niñez, Zaja miraba con cierto desprecio las actividades de sus compatriotas, dedicados a la piratería y muchos de ellos, adictos aún al canibalismo.

Su principal comercio consistía en las drogas exóticas y los metales preciosos (dilitio, hidrógeno metálico súper-conductor y diamantes de hierro) pero, como orionita respetable, el burdel de su caj era una obligación, con la diferencia de que cada uno de sus empleados era libre.

Su relación con la Federación era por demás, obvia; muchos de sus antiguos empleados eran ahora, cadetes en la Academia –Gaila incluída- y la Sección 38 no iba a desperdiciar una mano extra, metida hasta el fondo en Orion, para detener el tráfico de esclavos, al menos en el espacio de la Federación… sin importar si atacaba a sus propios primos.

Y –toda precaución debida- había que tener cuidado en cada trato con ella…

—Oh Chris! ¿Estos son los chicos que me trajiste? –se acercó a Jim y con el descaro de su profesión, le pellizcó la mejilla y acarició sus hombros, alcanzándolo apenas, frente al total y disimulado pánico de éste.

Pike sonrió y le estiró los brazos, para distraerla del joven capitán. Zaja lo tomó de las manos y lo besó, ligeramente en los labios.

De pronto, vió a su prima Gaila y ambas orionitas saltaron y se pusieron a hablar en uno de sus dialectos, muy parecido al murmullo de gatitos o de pájaros pequeños. Poco faltó para que Spock mismo hiciera ojos de espiral… cosa que McCoy no evitó, por supuesto.

—AHEMMM…

Había sido Pike. Zajacil sonrió, mirando coquetamente al oficial y revisando, con ojo de buena comerciante, a todo el grupo.

—Chris, sabes perfectamente que los Na'ví no son comercializables…

Pike asintió, mirando a Uhura.

—No la pondremos a la venta; será sólo mi intérprete. Y él es mi guardaespaldas- señaló a Jim- tu único trabajo es subastar al vulcano.

La orionita no cambió su sonrisa, pese a reconocer a Spock y darse cuenta de la enormidad del lío en el que se estaba metiendo. Asintió, sin decir más. Se daba por entendido que no mencionarían los nombres y Zajacil tampoco quería saberlos.

-0-

McCoy secó sus manos, cuidadosamente, en el bordado lienzo; todo en el _Botchok_ –la nave de Zaja- era tan lujoso como su oficina, su burdel y sus posesiones. La puerta del camarote se deslizó, dejando entrar a uno de los androides a cargo; como fuera, Zajacil no confiaba en nadie.

Ttam llevaba una bandeja con rebanadas de fruta, diminutos panecillos parecidos a scones, un pote de lo que parecía crema o yogurt de alguna clase y palillos largos; inclinó la cabeza, educadamente, ofreciendo la merienda a los dos ocupantes.

Chris se acercó a la mesa dispuesta por el robot, haciendo una seña a McCoy, quien no acababa de sentirse cómodo con aquella ropa y menos en aquel entorno.

—No me gusta esto, Chris…

El almirante soltó una risilla.

—No te ves tan mal, Len. Al contrario.

Leonard gruñó.

—No me refiero al disfraz y lo sabes. Jim tiene razón ¿Por qué tuvimos que anestesiar al duende verde?

Chris se comió una fina rebanada de algo que parecían manzanas y tomó un sorbo de un jugo verde brillante, antes de responder.

—Es una lástima que Spock no te lo pueda explicar. Sin telepatía, Spock no puede percibir nuestros estados de ánimo ni tampoco, los de sus potenciales compradores. Así, no sufrirá tanto daño ni tampoco impondrá esfuerzo a sus escudos mentales. Y mucho menos, podrá percibir si cambiamos alguno de los planes… en caso de que algo salga mal.

Ttam le ofreció un vaso exquisitamente tallado al médico y McCoy lo miró con desconfianza, tanto al robot como al jugo contenido en el vaso. El robot pareció suspirar, impaciente.

—Esta alimentación fue preparada expresamente para humanos, Sanador—dijo, el tono de voz ligeramente pedante. McCoy lo aceptó, con un gruñido; una mezcla de algo que parecían kiwis y manzanas.

El silencio duró los instantes que tardó el robot en dejarlos solos. Chris le alargó una mano a Leonard y éste se acercó, si bien con el ceño fruncido. El hombre mayor lo hizo inclinarse y lo besó, ligeramente, en la boca; Len recargó su frente en el hombro del otro, relajándose unos instantes. No tenían derecho a más.

—¿Qué crees que ocurra?

El mayor le sonrió. No por nada, Christopher Pike era almirante y la batalla de la Narada no había sido la última para él.

—No venimos hasta acá por suposiciones, Len.

—Me preocupas tú. Y Jim. Y hasta el maldito vulcano…

Chris volvió a besarlo.

—Mientras no me cambies por ellos dos, confío en que Jim no haga alguna de las suyas y terminemos en un lío horrendo. Por ahora –miró su cronómetro- nos quedan cuarenta y ocho horas de viaje. Deberíamos descansar, ¿no?

McCoy lo soltó y se dirigió a la puerta, el gesto preocupado, de repente.

—Adelántate. Iré a…

—…Ver si los niños ya se han dormido?

Len enrojeció. No podía evitar portarse como mamágallina, cuando se trataba de Jim y Zaja los había dispuesto en cuarteles separados, dejando a Kirk con Spock; después de todo, el joven capitán era quien estaba mejor armado que todos los demás y la prioridad de protección era el vulcano, no el almirante.

Leonard asintió, sin saber qué añadir y Chris lo despidió con un gesto de la mano, deslizando su silla hasta el ventanal.

No pudo evitar la sensación de que toda esa calma era la anterior a la tormenta.

—Cómo está?

El tono de angustia en la voz de Jim era más que obvio. Uhura hizo ojos de espiral e, inclinando su enorme estatura, se deslizó por la puerta.

Jim se mordió el labio, aguantándose el enojo ¡Qué diablos! Uhura y Spock hacía meses que habían terminado, ¿Qué diablos le importaba a ella? Y sin embargo, logró dominarse en instantes. No es que Jim hubiera reclamado a Spock para sí, precisamente. No era como si todos estuvieran enterados de lo que sentía por el Vulcano o que él les hubiese puesto límites, no. Dominó su mal humor, recordando su falta de derechos o siquiera la pretensión de ellos. Carajo.

McCoy terminó de deslizar el tricorder sobre el cuerpo laxo del vulcano. Aunque tranquilo e indiferente, era un poco inquietante mirarlo tan callado, la mirada perdida, la posición de meditación, fuera de carácter con su absurda ropa y maquillaje de esclavo.

Bones asintió, el ceño fruncido. Se volvió hacia Jim.

—Pareces mamá gallina, chico. El duende verde está bien.

—Seguro?

—Tanto como puede estarlo un vulcano drogado. Deja de preocuparte…

Jim gruñó.

—No comprendo cómo diablos permitiste esto, Bones.

McCoy se señaló a sí mismo, la ceja levantada.

—¿Perdón? ¿Te refieres a mí? Yo sólo cumplo órdenes y el duende verde firmó la autorización. En lo que a mí respecta, si perciben que no tiene escudos, también se darán cuenta de que no hay nada que defender o atacar y ésa es nuestra ventaja.

—¿Quiénes?

—Tsk. Sus clientes, por supuesto.

Jim se frotó los ojos

—Vaya mierda que nos hace tragar el Alto Mando

Ante el disgusto en su voz, Spock alzó la mirada y Jim notó las pupilas, contraídas al tamaño de una cabeza de alfiler

—_Sanoi, than-ri reshnek °thaila°… sanu (1)_

Con cuidado de no tocar su piel directamente y usando las mantas, entre Jim y el médico le ayudaron a recostarse. La mirada de Spock, además de soñolienta, parecía sonreír. Jim lo habría besado ahí mismo. Leonard le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Duérmete ya, chico. Tendremos que estar más listos que nunca…

—¿Quién está contigo?

—Chris…Pike. El almirante.

Jim se cruzó de brazos y cerró un ojo.

—Ajá…

Leonard enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas. Recogió sus utensilios médicos, molesto.

—Ajá ¿QUE?

—Ya van muchas veces que le dices 'Chris', no? Chris por acá, Chris por allá y no creas que no veo como se miran…

—Estas fuera de ti.

—Cómo no.

—Totalmente loco…

—Claro que sí.

—Buenas noches, Jim

—¿No vas a contarme nada?

El deslizarse de la puerta fue su única respuesta. Al menos, pensó Jim, uno de los dos tiene el valor de enfrentar lo que siente. Y al mismo tiempo que sentía alegría por su amigo –ese gruñón solitario de corazón de oro- sintió lástima de sí mismo, la de siempre, la que le recordaba que Uhura tenía razón y él no era mas que un pobre granjero con pretensiones. Miró al Vulcano. Spock dormía como la sempiterna princesa del cuento. Se divirtió mientras imaginaba como despertarlo, besándolo. El sueño lo sorprendió a la mitad de la noche.


	4. Chapter 4 3

**3 La verdadera orquesta (enfrentando la música)**

La llegada al planetoide que circundaba Canis Majoris fue como para despachurrarse de risa. En principio, había alrededor de 80 sistemas, rodeando a la estrella principal de Sirio. Luego, es la segunda estrella roja más grande de la galaxia, a sólo 8 años luz de la tierra (más cerca que Vulcano El Que Fue) y de un vecindario nada respetable, lleno de piratas, gente fuera de toda ley y comercio de todas clases.

Un poder frente al cual, el de la Federación Unida de Planetas era sólo uno más y no precisamente de los importantes.

Después; el mundo que los recibía era uno más de 450 planetas, contando todos los habitables de los ochenta sistemas.

Tampoco era un mundo capital.

No era una transacción particularmente especial para el Imperio de Sirio…aunque para los terranos (y su Vulcano) implicase el riesgo de sus propias vidas.

La alianza con los Sirianos funcionaba principalmente porque ellos no se negaban a comerciar, fuese sangre de recién nacido o dilitio.

Y en ese sentido, se parecían enormemente a los Orionitas y mantenían con un pié en el cuello a los Ferenghi, sus rivales comerciales más cercanos.

El poder de Sirio radicaba, irónicamente, en el tamaño de su estrella. Muchos mundos, unidos bajo la misma bandera, el sol más grande de la galaxia, en rojo, sobre fondo azul marino y las pintas color oro de sus sistemas y mundos.

La luz de Sirio A es claramente visible… pero la esfera Dyson que la circunda no lo es, una malla de encaje tan delicado como fuerte, capaz de dotar de energía a todos los mundos de sus sistemas adyacentes, sin ningún desperdicio ni contaminación. Ese detalle daba poder al sistema, independencia y de alguna forma, limitaba su dominio y sus riquezas a su propia área. El comercio con todas las especies –fueran o no de la Federación- rompía su aislamiento y la falta de límites éticos los convertía en un hueco legal propicio para toda clase de violaciones y tropelías.

Si la oficina y las instalaciones del burdel de Zajacil habían sido lujosas, quedaban como casucha de pueblo, frente al palacio del Com Ccevaa y su esposo/esposa Najebil.

En un momento, Jim se dio cuenta de que la Tierra era apenas un mundo plebeyo y tan granjero como él mismo.

Pero, cuando McCoy le hizo notar -con verdadero horror- que la alfombra bajo sus pies estaba hecha de _piel_ de Klingon, se dio cuenta de que ni él, ni Pike, ni nadie de la Federación que él conociera tendría jamás la crueldad de fincar su gloria en la humillación o la esclavitud de las demás razas.

Al menos por ésta vez, Spock iba vestido, si bien con apenas un kimono de seda negra de araña andoriana, lo que le daba la ventaja de mantenerlo caliente y abrigado, pese a su ligereza y también, a su transparencia. Antes de presentarlo a los sirianos, McCoy hizo un alto en la plataforma de descenso del _Botchok_ y tanto Zajacil como Gaila le entregaron una caja primorosamente tallada, de color turquesa. Al interior había una pastilla de lo que parecía tinta negra, un juego de largas y delicadas uñas postizas y varias brochas de diferentes tamaños. Con la ayuda de Nyota –es que ella podía sostener las manos de Spock sin afectar su último campo telepático todavía funcional, gracias a su Avatar biomecánico— añadieron las uñas a las de Spock, dejando en sus manos unas garras tan formidables como elegantes. Después, McCoy tiñó de negro humo las manos del Vulcano.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Grafito en talco.

—Pero el grafito es un conductor…

—De electricidad, lo sé muy bien, muchas gracias.

—Y ¿la telepatía?

Spock fue quien respondió.

—El grafito amplifica las corrientes eléctricas normales en una entidad biológica, Capitán. Eso hará que funcione como interferencia, por si alguien trata de tocarme.

—Es como si trajera su propio campo electrificado encima—apuntó McCoy y le guiñó un ojo a Jim—Física Aplicada, 101…

Spock miró sus manos, sorprendido apenas; lucían siniestramente hermosas y Jim no pudo hacer nada más que estremecerse ¿Cómo se sentirían aquellas uñas arañando su espalda, en la cima del placer mismo? La voz de Nyota lo trajo a la realidad.

—En la Época Vulcana de pre-Reforma, se usaba este truco cuando había negociación entre dos jefes que disputaban un territorio.

—¿Cómo?

—El teñido de las manos y las garras eran una forma de decir que la tribu no se sometería bajo ninguna regla impuesta por otros. Eso obligaba a que las negociaciones fueran de igual a igual, sin importar si una tribu era más pequeña que otra, Capitán…

Y, pese a que la telepatía de Spock estaba anestesiada y se hallaba lejos de Jim, algo en la mirada roja de éste pareció indicarle sus deseos al Vulcano, porque Spock lo miró de una forma que sólo podía calificarse de perversa y a la vez, besó una de sus propias manos, el tinte negro resaltando contra el marfil verdoso de su antebrazo.

Nyota retiró la mano del Vulcano de su boca, el gesto alterado. No sólo ella se daba cuenta de la obscenidad de semejante ademán –algo así como masturbarse en público, para uno de su especie- pero no iba a permitir que Spock hiciera un ridículo de sí mismo, del cual se enteraría después y cuya culpa costaría muchas horas de meditación el dejar atrás.

En el enorme salón, decorado con excesivo lujo, cada grupo de comerciantes presentaba a sus esclavos sobre una plataforma hecha para el caso.

El perfume de incienso, comida y ozono era casi sofocante, así como la música y la desorganización y las prisas le dieron a Jim la idea de una exposición canina mezclada con un desfile de modas; esclavos corriendo de aquí para allá, semi-vestidos o sin nada encima, guardias de todas clases y estaturas y los amos, básicamente notorios por el lujo de sus vestimentas y su expresión de orgullo, de acuerdo a sus grupos de esclavos.

La muestra comenzó de la forma ritual que tanto gusta a los orionitas.

Habían despojado de su escasa vestimenta a Spock y fue entonces cuando Jim percibió dos cosas; que las pequeñas manchas paralelas en las costillas de Spock eran otros dos pezones, como si se tratase de una pantera y que su sexo, antes oculto en los labios situados entre sus piernas, cuidadosamente depilados y teñidos de verde y oro, colgaba ahora, suavemente, semi-erguido y orgulloso, adornado con una esmeralda de tamaño obsceno.

Jim se estremeció; para poder colocar semejante adorno, Spock había tenido que soportar una sonda de buen tamaño y nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que el fin de la anestesia, por molesta que pareciera, era el correcto. No quiso ni imaginar lo que se sentiría una sonda de plata en su propia uretra…y a la vez, la mera idea le parecía pecaminosa y obscena.

Y atrayente.

Se imaginó lamiendo la sonda, antes de irla metiendo, con mano firme y experta, en un Spock totalmente sumiso, gimiente bajo sus manos y sus besos…

—No me preguntes por qué lo hicimos. Fue idea de Zajacil y Spock la apoyó.

Sólo entonces Jim notó la culpa en la mirada de McCoy y la contradicción volvió a golpearlo; ira y envidia. Una, porque Spock no tendría que haber hecho esto y otra, porque a él le habría encantado hacérselo…y eso lo enojaba y aumentaba su lujuria al mismo tiempo. Notó la indignación de Pike y cómo de inmediato se ocultaba tras los lentes oscuros. Tampoco para él era fácil.

Los esclavos fueron pasando individualmente y Jim notó las nacionalidades y especies. Al fin, uno de los sirianos hizo una seña y Zajacil dio la orden a Tres; éste fue diciendo los nombres de los esclavos, conforme fueron pasando, bailando al compás de la música. Fue turno de Spock y _dilko tamay huay_ nunca había sonado más propicia.

Despacio, el Vulcano se despojó de la joya y ajustó su collar de esclavo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, en absoluta concentración, como si se quitara cientos de prendas de encima.

Jim pensó en un ritual sagrado, donde el sacrificio era el Vulcano y el dios hambriento, los ojos del público. Spock se irguió en todo lo alto, siguiendo la música y moviendo las caderas y cintura en círculos lentos y amplios, los hombros, rodillas y tobillos en estudiados golpes, acariciando el aire con las manos, lleno de una gracia supra-terrena, acercándose al círculo de clientes, de uno en uno… hasta que llegó el turno de Jim y de Pike.

Spock puso las manos sobre los hombros del almirante y casi se sentó en su regazo, ofreciéndole un baile en el que sus nalgas estaban apenas a milímetros de los muslos de Pike, el cuerpo relajado y tenso a la vez, los ojos demostrando que seguía inundado por la droga y su boca se abría en una semi-sonrisa, promesa de una noche sorda al mundo e inundada de placer para quien lo comprase. Tomó las manos del almirante y lo hizo deslizarlas a milímetros de la piel de su cuerpo, como si acariciase el aire que lo rodeaba… mientras Jim se esforzaba en cerrar la boca –no lo consiguió- y se dedicaba a morir de celos.

El batir de palmas lo distrajo y rompió el encanto; el Ccom Ccevaa se acercó a la mesa de los terrestres, la dorada capa arrastrando sobre el piso, la piel de madera, lustrosa de aceite perfumado y la expresión entre cómica y siniestra.

—Debo decir, Christopher, que esto me parece un despliegue…por lo menos, infantil.

Pike ni siquiera vaciló y Jim y los demás se prepararon para lo que pudiera pasar; una nube tensa se dispersó sobre el ambiente, como si hubieran apagado las luces.

—Venerable Ccom…

Ccevaa se llevó un dedo a los labios, levantando una de sus cuatro cejas.

—No. No, no, no, no. Los terranos antiguos tenían un dicho, querido Chris; 'Mentiroso como griego' y los klingons dicen ahora 'farsante como terrano', lo cual es sinónimo, si no me equivoco.

Pike hizo una seña a Jim, quien alzó el kimono del piso, cubrió con éste a Spock y ambos se retiraron del escenario, quedando atrás del almirante, los sentidos alerta. Jim respiró por la interrupción; aunque le costó trabajo acomodarse los pantalones, al menos Spock ya no estaba expuesto. Christopher sonrió, amistosamente, abriendo las manos.

—Venerable, no tengo la menor idea de a lo que se refiere.

—Y yo creo que pretendes engañarnos, Pike, como buen terrano que eres. Este no es un Vulcano. Es un Romulano vulgar, de los que tengo por cientos en mis establos; mira sus ojos. Son redondos, casi humanos. Y apuesto a que lo operaste para dejar del todo lisa su frente…

Pike tomó aire para responder, pero el ademán de Ccevaa lo detuvo. El Ccom siguió hablando.

—Elige a uno de tus soldados para una prueba pública con tu Vulcano. Y si no aceptas, tomaré a tu esclavo como semental para mis mujeres. Están muy necesitadas de uno, desde que castramos al último de ellos; era demasiado bocón.

McCoy intervino por primera vez.

—Venerable Ccevaa, las pruebas genéticas…

—Pueden ser falsificadas. Más por un médico terrano. No me fío de ustedes.

Se dio media vuelta y se encaró a los presentes

—Sé de buena fuente que sólo hay un clon humano/Vulcano. Y ése clon trabaja para la Flota… así que no sé que estas tratando de hacerme creer, Pike. Nadie podría haber secuestrado a Spock de Vulcano. La muestra queda suspendida por hoy. Desaparezcan y Pike- miró desde arriba al almirante- tu pretendido Vulcano irá a mis celdas. No te preocupes, así sea mercancía falsa, es mercancía. Lo trataremos bien…

Y en un revuelo de capa, se retiró del salón.

-.-.-.-.-

El grupo de los terranos se reunió alrededor de su comandante.

—Almi…Chris, no puedes permitirlo!

—No puedo hacerme de sospechas, Jim. McCoy , ¿Cómo se encuentra Spock?

Bones esperó hasta que el tricorder paró de blipear.

—Estable, señor. Puede dormir con esta dosis y no requerirá de otra sino dentro de diez horas.

—¿Qué diablos es una prueba pública? ¿Con qué van a salirnos ahora?

—Las hay de muchas clases— añadió el Vulcano, semiconsciente. No dejaba de razonar como siempre y a la vez, no era él mismo y Jim sentía nacer dentro de sí, el instinto de protegerlo a costa de todo, todos y hasta de sí mismo, de arrancarlo del traje de seda, secuestrarlo en una nave y huir hasta el borde mismo del universo, donde nadie pudiera dañarlo. Sin darse cuenta puso su mano sobre el hombro apenas cubierto del Vulcano, acariciándolo con la yema de su pulgar.

—Es lo que me temo—terminó Pike- A veces son sólo cosas como esta danza o una muestra de las habilidades del esclavo. Otras veces son…peores.

Una sola mirada entre Nyota y Pike y de ahí a McCoy le bastó a Jim para saber a qué se refería.

—¿No querrá decir que lo obligarán a tener sexo con alguien frente a todo el mundo almirante? No es eso, ¿Verdad?

Pike suspiró.

—Bueno, por eso Ccevaa dijo que podía ser uno de nuestros soldados el que hiciera la prueba. Y eso deja sólo tres voluntarios; McCoy, Tres…y tu.

Jim tragó saliva. Miró a Spock.

No, eso no era posible, no era correcto, no era la forma. Pestañeó, mordiendo su labio inferior, controlando la ira.

—De momento y hasta que el desgraciado ese de Ccevaa lo diga, podemos descansar. Más vale que volvamos al camarote…

Los dos Sirianos que conversaban con Tres, se acercaron al grupo; casi tan altos como el avatar de Uhura y con la piel de madera tallada toscamente, revelando los tatuajes de su rango, uno de ellos saludó militarmente a Pike.

—Lo lamento, amo Pike. Tenemos que llevarnos a su esclavo.

—¿Y usted es?

—Omuyak, Ccom Pike.

—Háganme el favor de ponerlo en un camarote con nosotros y vigilar las salidas.

—No podemos hacer eso; debe permanecer en una de nuestras celdas. Podemos ofrecer que uno de los suyos le acompañe, si así lo desea…

Parecían demasiadas concesiones, pensó Jim por un momento, pero eso sólo sucede cuando los prisioneros no lo son…o cuando no tienen la menor de las oportunidades.

Pike asintió.

—Mi guardaespaldas personal lo acompañará. Quítense de mi vista.

Jim aprovechó entonces y envolvió a Spock en su chamarra de pirata, tomándolo de los hombros.

Cada paso hacia las celdas no hizo más que aumentar su angustia.

¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? Tendría que pensar en un buen plan…


	5. Chapter 54

4 **La bella romulana. O de la pena y el deber de enfrentarla.**

El calabozo, si es que lo era, estaba localizado de forma subterránea al gran edificio donde se seguían haciendo compraventas de esclavos. Limpio, seco, bien ventilado, bien amoblado y con la temperatura adecuada; no parecía uno. Jim siguió al guardia, el brazo echado sobre los hombros de Spock, en un gesto protector. Rápidamente identificó puntos dónde esconderse y la forma de rescatar al vulcano, cuando fuera necesario. Por ahora, deberían seguir la charada hasta que Ccevaa demostrara dónde tenía escondidos a los vulcanos secuestrados y por qué estaba tan seguro de que Spock no pertenecía a ese pueblo.

Omuyak , el jefe de guardias, contó varias jaulas –los aposentos eran pequeños y bonitos…pero no dejaban de ser calabozos con pesadas rejas en un extremo, añadidas a sus campos de contención- y en la tercera de ellas, éstas se abrieron a un gesto de su mano. Había varias mujeres, una de las cuales era nativa de Rómulo, con un pequeño en brazos.

Jim entró junto con Spock y lo acercó a una de las camas empotradas en la pared, la que se veía libre de cosas. No habló. Se limitó a mirar a Spock y ambos se despidieron con un asentimiento. No debían decir nada y tampoco sabían si las presentes eran de fiar o si estaban ahí para ver que le sacaban a Spock. Jim se aclaró la garganta y decidió comportarse con dureza, como si de veras fuese un guardaespaldas al que obligan a hacer un trabajo humillante, por debajo de su rango y dejó caer a Spock sobre la cama, saliendo apresuradamente.

La romulana era muy, muy hermosa. Los ojos verdes y el cabello rizado en volutas negras, cayendo sobre su espalda desnuda, cubierta apenas por el peplo tradicional. Spock miró la ternura y el cuidado con que sostenía al bebé, y la anestesia, al liberarlo de sus muros mentales, le permitió conmoverse hasta las lágrimas. Ella lo miró, la compasión en el rostro.

—Tu pareja debe extrañarte mucho, Vulcano.

La respuesta de Spock fue cortante.

—No estoy emparejado, Rihann-su*.

—¿En verdad? Tendrán que darte a alguien. O morirás.

Spock no hizo pausas; su débil control lo impelía a apoyarse en su lado humano.

—No sabes lo que dices, mujer…

—Ihho. Mi nombre es Ihho F'ertr'aie T'Sullan.

Al escucharlos, Jim se dio media vuelta y se acercó a la reja. Y habló en Vulcano.

— Spock, vamos a ver cómo te sacamos de aquí…

Cuando el capitán se fue, Ihho se acercó a Spock.

—Es él, ¿Verdad?

—No sé de que hablas.

—Del Terrano de cabello blanco. Es hermoso. Con razón le amas –el bebé despertó en ese momento e Ihho liberó uno de sus pesados senos, acercando el pezón a la boquita del bebé—en cambio tu, mi pequeño, no tendrás oportunidad…

Una de las mujeres se acercó a ellos; sólo entonces, Spock se dió cuenta de que todas eran romulanas…y que todas tenían mutilados los pliegues de la frente y las sienes.

¡Con razón Ccevaa pensaba que Pike estaba haciendo trampa! Alzó la mano, tomó un borde del peplo de seda y cubriendo sus dedos, tocó la frente llana de la mujer; la cirugía era perfecta, usando el método orionita.

Simplemente le habían inyectado una serie de nano-robots a las mujeres y éstos se habían encargado de destruír el hueso subyacente y alisar la piel de encima, en un procedimiento que era a la vez, barato, indoloro y rápido.

Y sin embargo, la falta de control emocional, el cabello rizado y el tono de la piel –más verdoso que el de Spock- delataba su verdadero origen. Una prueba genética pondría en claro su ascendencia y, desde el punto de vista de un comerciante falto de ética, la idea no era mala; el costo de los esclavos vulcanos era elevadísimo, después de la Va'pak.

Sustituírlos con romulanos era mucho menos problemático, si uno se avenía a asaltar una nave del Imperio y llevarse a sus ocupantes prisioneros.

Pero tocarla en la frente fue mala idea y Spock casi se atragantó con el golpe emocional de la mujer. Ella se echó hacia atrás, protegiendo al bebé y mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Neytiri nos ampare! ¡Eres…eres _Kim-sha_!

Spock pestañeó, desorientado.

—¿Último? ¿El último en qué?

Ihho miró a la cámara de vigilancia y negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender a Spock que eran vigilados y que no podían hablar libremente. También, señaló el collar que ambos llevaban puesto y que rastrearía cualquier intento de comunicación telepática organizada.

El ruido en las grandes puertas los distrajo; Najebil, la esposa/esposo del Com Ccevaa, seguida de Zajacil y Tres y un paje siriano de su cortejo, con una charola cubierta.

Omuyak, como jefe de la cárcel, se inclinó ante ella de inmediato.

—Abre las puertas- ordenó la siriana.

—Mi señora…

—No lo soy. No estoy teniendo hijos ahora, así que guárdate tus alabanzas. Abre.

—Tu esposo lo ha prohibido.

—Yo soy su ama y por consiguiente, la tuya. Te cortaré las ramas de sostén, si no obedeces.

La amenaza surtió efecto y las rejas se abrieron de inmediato. Najebil tenía una estatura más elevada que un humano o que las romulanas presentes. Se inclinó sobre la cama donde yacía Spock.

—¿Por qué estás ahí? ¿Qué te tiene enfermo?

Ihho respondió.

—Lo drogaron para el viaje, mi ama. Los de su especie no se recuperan tan rápido.

—Así que es un Vulcano verdadero.

Chasqueó la lengua y el paje se acercó, descubriendo la bandeja. Un largo vaso de té helado, Plomeek, kap fresco, thuhk picado y kaasas en gajos. A la vista de la comida, Spock recordó cuán hambriento estaba. Ihho le ayudó a reclinarse y comer.

Najebil asintió, complacida.

—Esto se hará; ella será tu pareja. Y me darán a su siguiente hijo. Nada va a faltarle, de modo que no tienen que agradecerme el honor ni mi justicia.

Spock se atragantó con el té. Ihho lo ayudó a erguirse y esperaron hasta que terminó de toser.

—Él ya tiene una pareja, ama—añadió la romulana. Spock intervino.

—Y ella tuvo una. Habría que devolverla a su mundo, con el padre de su hijo, si en realidad quiere ser justa o desea honrarla de alguna forma, Com Najebil.

Spock se llevó un golpe en el rostro; la cachetada le abrió el labio inferior y las gotas de sangre salpicaron su pecho. Tres se inclinó de inmediato a besar la mano de Najebil, limpiándola con su lengua.

—Si tu opinión es inexistente ¿Por qué la expresas? Tsk. Tal vez nos convenga más venderte. Un esclavo rebelde habla de amos malos, consentidores y fuera de su lugar.

Najebil hizo una leve inclinación y el paje arrebató al bebé de su madre, quien no lo evitó y alzó las manos juntas, pidiendo piedad. La mujer/hombre de madera sonrió, sádicamente

—Vamos a ver, Vulcano ¿A quién castigo por tu insolencia?—alzó al bebé de su piececito y éste comenzó a llorar.

Pero una cosa era estar drogado y otra, ser inconsciente y Spock se interpuso de inmediato, arrebatando al pequeño de las ramas/manos de la siriana. Ella se limitó a asentir y Omuyak tomó a la romulana del cabello, arrastrándola por el piso, indiferente a sus gritos y forcejeos

—Muy bien elegido, Vulcano. Será la madre de éste cachorro la que muera en su lugar. Y tú, te quedarás con él. Y él morirá pronto, sin su madre. Me has hecho matar a dos, en vez de uno solo. Tsk. Debería matarte a ti también, pero la pérdida sería demasiada. Me encargaré de que te vendan a los klingon; ellos aman a los delicados de corazón como tú.

Spock no lo pensó dos veces; saltó para atacar a la Com. Pero Omuyak y el paje lo sujetaron y pese a su superioridad física, los guardias que pronto acudieron al llamado de su jefe terminaron por someterlo.

Najebil soltó al bebé como si fuese un bulto y Spock apenas si tuvo tiempo de pescarlo antes que se golpeara la cabecita con el piso, zafándose de sus captores.

—Es tu crío ahora—soltó una risilla—veremos que tal haces de madre…

Y salió de la celda, seguida de un silencio sepulcral.

La ira del Vulcano no tuvo límites; tomó a Zajacil del lujoso manto. La orionita saltó, aterrada.

—Esto no fue lo acordado, Zajacil Dhos Kol…

Ella no se inmutó.

—¡Se supone que te comportes como esclavo, Vulcano!

El llanto del bebé vino a distraerles. Zajacil frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre el amplio pecho.

—Dime qué haremos ahora, en nombre de todos los demonios de tu raza…

Spock pensó rápidamente, intentando serenarse. Todo había sido su culpa y no tenía forma de resolverlo. No podría salvar a la mujer, de modo que al menos, salvaría al bebé.

—Llama a McCoy, nuestro médico. Él sabrá cómo debemos proceder…

-0-

—Doscientosdiez miligramos de prolactina, Spock. Y di que tenemos suerte de que seas mamífero.

—Pero Huesos…

—Ni una palabra más, Jim. Este bebé necesita que lo alimenten y no van a permitirnos sacarlo de la celda, porque es un esclavo. De momento, Spock puede hacerse cargo y ya veremos, cuando nos hayamos largado de aquí, cómo arreglamos eso.

Jim contó del uno al diez. Convertir a su Primer Oficial en esclavo y después, en madre, no era precisamente lo que se habían imaginado.

—Capitán…Jim, no debes preocuparte.

Jim miró a Spock, mientras McCoy recogía sus cosas de médico. El Vulcano se acercó a su capitán, el bebé en brazos, dormido. Los cabellitos negros y despeinados y las mismas orejas vulcanoides de Spock y el tono verde marfileño de su piel, la carita decorada con una fina naricilla y boquita de rosa. Era realmente bonito. Jim se obligó a asentir y a comportarse como una persona madura, pisoteando todos sus instintos y su afecto.

—¿Qué dijeron las otras romulanas?

—Ninguna de ellas quiso criarlo. Su padre era el Vulcano que castraron.

—De modo que ahora es huérfano.

—Sólo por poco tiempo, Capitán. Encontraremos una solución.

Jim no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

—¿Tiene un nombre?

Spock tomó el medallón que colgaba de la manta que envolvía al bebé.

—Suran. Suran Fertra'ie Tr'Sullan…

—¡Válgame santo Dios!

—Los nombres romulanos son muy largos, Capitán…

—'No le pongas nombre al gato o se quedará en casa' —añadió McCoy.

—Es un niño de ascendencia romulana y no un felino doméstico, doctor.

—Demonios Spock, sabes bien a qué me refiero. Aliméntalo cada dos horas y si necesitas algo, golpea a Tres o haz un escándalo y vendré a verte de inmediato. Estos imbéciles respetan mucho a los sanadores, así nos vistan como prostitutas.

—¿No podríamos simplemente teleportarlo a la Jellyfish? ¿Darle la orden a Scotty?

—No podemos, Capitán.

Frente al desconsuelo de Jim y el enojo de McCoy, Spock se quedó meciendo en brazos al bebé.

Jim se preguntó, por un momento, qué habría sido de su madre.

Lo último que miró al salir de la celda, fue a Spock, besando la cabecita del bebé.

Tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no llorar, no disparar sus phaser contra los soldados y no huir de semejante mundo absurdo. Tenía una misión que cumplir.

Se juró que haría lo imposible por rescatarlos a ambos.


	6. Chapter 6 5

**5**

**Interludio de noche. O varios nuncas.**

Spock sintió, más que escuchar, el gemido del bebé, parecido a un gatito. Lo había puesto entre varios almohadones, a su lado, protegido por la pared. No había ningún otro ruido en la celda ni en las otras cercanas. Se acomodó sobre un costado y le dio de mamar, usando uno de sus pezones inferiores.

El bebé le transmitió su consternación, con el contacto entre ambos; él no era su madre, no olía como ella y tampoco tenía el mismo sabor. Spock se sintió abrumado por su reacción y la del pequeño. Sus pezones estaban hinchados y sus pectorales ligeramente abultados. Afortunadamente, no sentía dolor físico. Absurda como había sido su idea, su respeto y amor por todos los seres vivientes lo impulsaron y McCoy no había dudado un momento en seguir su plan. Ninguna de las otras mujeres quería al chiquito. ¿Su madre? Spock no quería pensar en ella y era el elefante blanco ocupando la habitación; la crueldad de los sirianos era evidente, nefasta y él debió haber puesto más atención y defenderla. La culpa lo rondaba, sombra oscura que sólo podría ser disipada con acción en el momento justo. Esperaba que pudieran rescatarla y a la vez, no quería dar paso a la esperanza.

Pensó, por instantes que Jim nunca lo aceptaría, después de pasado todo esto.

Nunca.

Le había costado mucho reprimirse a tocarlo, acercarse, mirarlo descaradamente, de incitarlo, sabiendo que el mentisinil desquiciaba todo su comportamiento. Habría querido que Jim lo poseyera, lo hiciera suyo y lo reclamara para sí mismo, por siempre.

Ahora, se sentía tan desvalido como el pequeño Suran, quien mamaba por instinto y sin el menor afecto, el ceñito fruncido.

Eso estaba mal.

Suran no tenía ninguna culpa. Tocó las sienes del bebé y percibió dos cosas; alegría –la de una pancita llenándose- y gratitud. Y asombro, como si preguntara por su madre. El joven medio-vulcano serenó su mente y proyectó pensamientos felices sobre la mente del pequeño. El jardín de su madre y las rosas de éste; un amanecer en San Francisco, lleno de niebla húmeda*; un cono de helado de fresa, uno de los postres favoritos de Jim y por el que Spock había desarrollado una afición totalmente ilógica.

Suran gorjeó y Spock lo tomó en brazos, para hacerle eructar. El bebé se metió la manita a la boca y se recargó en el hombro del Vulcano. No tardó en volverse a dormir.

Spock notó el perfume en su cabecita; cuando todo esto hubiera pasado, con seguridad alguna familia, en la colonia, lo querrían. Y, si Suran tenía esperanzas pese a la pérdida de su madre, entonces aunque Jim nunca le quisiera, tal vez Spock no lo perdería, al menos como amigo.

En el silencio de la celda y de la noche, contempló al pequeño en sus brazos y se concentró en meditar para aclarar su mente.

-0-

Jim se frotó los ojos; tenía una comezón verdaderamente morbosa. Se sacó los lentes de contacto y se puso las gotas que le había dejado McCoy; el azul de sus pupilas flotaba sobre un blanco enrojecido. Parecía un zombi, con el cabello plateado y los ojos azules y sanguinolentos.

Si Spock no lo quería antes, ahora sí que nunca iba a quererlo, pensó, sonriendo con amargura.

No, no era verdad. Spock nunca iba a quererlo porque él no podía pensar más que con la cabeza inferior dentro de sus pantalones y Jim sólo quería sacarlo de ahí, hacerlo suyo y llevárselo a casa —en este caso, a la nave de ambos, el Enterprise— y olvidarse de todo este maldito lío. Se moría de ganas de patear traseros y rescatar de una buena vez a los vulcanos secuestrados. Eso lo pintaría como héroe y tal vez Spock lo apreciara un poco. No pudo evitar su vergüenza frente a la consternación que le produjo el asunto del bebé romulano. Spock había aceptado las hormonas y amamantarlo sin una sola protesta. El asunto era más jalado de los pelos que otra cosa (y vaya que habían pasado por varias) y no había sabido cómo reaccionar. Mientras se frotaba los ojos, pensó en cuanto se parecía el huérfano romulano a lo que él había sufrido: su padre muerto; abandonado sin querer o no, por su madre, criado a duras penas por adultos ajenos, la muerte del abuelo Ty y de su tia Maud en Tarsus IV y la ira que todo esto le produjo lo dejó rechinando los dientes. Suran no tenía por qué sufrir aquello, la esclavitud, el hambre, el desprecio. Y Spock –noble y hermoso y dulce como nadie, como sólo Jim lo presentía, tras esa máscara de perfecta frialdad y buena educación- no había dudado en ofrecerse para cuidar de un niño que ni siquiera era suyo. Y Jim sólo podía amarlo más por eso, la visión de un Spock absurdamente vestido y maquillado, abrazando al pequeño envuelto en el manto de su madre llenó su mente.

Y sin embargo…

Y sin embargo ¿Cómo iba Spock a quererlo, si James Tiberius Kirk, renombrado capitán, se asustaba de ver a su Primer Oficial amamantando a un huérfano, hijo de esclava? Por la galaxia y todos sus dioses, que se estaba viendo provinciano.

Pero Jim Kirk se distinguía por una cosa y esa era su capacidad para el cambio. Si no hubiera cambiado jamás, aún estaría en Iowa, cultivando maíz, con toda seguridad.

Claro que cambiaría y, aunque Spock nunca lo quisiera, vería que a Suran no le faltara nada; no faltaban familias en la colonia vulcana que lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos.

Jim dejó un resquicio de esperanza; que pudieran rescatar a Ihho sería un milagro. Y se quedó dormido, con el uniforme puesto. Si en algún momento, en sus sueños, se vió a sí mismo de la mano de Spock y con Suran en brazos, esos no eran mas que sueños precisamente y podía tenerlos.

Nunca se volverían realidad.

-0-

Oscuridad y la calma tibia de la noche. Los dos ocupaban la misma cama, dejando la otra lisa, la ropa amontonada sobre ella, el lujo de la habitación desperdiciado.

—¿Los localizaste?

—Nyota tiene ya el mapa. Ccevaa está demasiado distraído con su pleito de esclavos como para fijarse en nuestro objetivo real. Tendrás que estar preparado.

—Tengo dos cajas de vacunas de todas clases, Chris.

—Espero que te alcancen, Len. Son 52.

—¡Válgame santo Cristo! ¿Cómo lograron capturar a 52 vulcanos?

—Debe ser por el hecho de que tienen entre 10 y 12 años de edad, Len…

Un chasqueo de lengua. Rechinar de dientes.

—Spock matará a Ccevaa, si no lo frenamos. Es más fuerte que todos los sirianos juntos. Y no domina fácilmente su ira.

—Yo tampoco me detendría, la verdad. Tienen capturados a esos chicos desde la destrucción de Vulcano. No saben que han perdido a su mundo ni a sus padres…

Silencio tenso.

—Vamos a necesitar ayuda.

—Sí, lo sé. Por eso Selek nos está esperando en el Enterprise.

—Ese viejo marrullero…

—…tiene el entrenamiento de un Sanador mental.

—No confío en él.

—No es como si tuviéramos mucho material entre los vulcanos. Tenemos que atenernos a lo que hay, Len.

Silencio, acompañado de dos respiraciones que se forzaban a ser calmadas.

—¿Se durmieron?

—No lo sé. Al menos Jim no está haciendo ruido.

—Y Spock?

—La última vez que chequé sus monitores parecía estar en calma. Con seguridad está meditando.

Un suspiro.

—No has hablado con Jim.

No fue pregunta sino afirmación.

—No puedo meter mis narices en todo, Chris.

—Si no lo haces verlo, Jim no se dará cuenta por sí mismo. Puede que parezca un genio, pero los dos sabemos la clase de mula testaruda que es y cuando se niega a ver las cosas…

—¡Y dices que soy yo quien parezco mamá gallina!

—Me preocupan. Me preocupan ambos.

—¿Por qué no hablas tú con Spock?

—Porque sería la misma historia. Me miraría con perfecta indiferencia y no haría nada. Está entrenado a no escuchar sus propios sentimientos, pese a tener un instinto formidable como Oficial en la Flota…

Otro suspiro.

—Pero ¿Qué es lo que temes?

—Si siguen así, NUNCA se quedarán juntos.

Una risita.

—No lo creo.

—¿Por?

—Tú y yo estamos juntos.

—Tú eres inteligente. Más que yo. Si no hubieras dado el primer paso, jamás me habría animado a nada y lo sabes.

El rumor de un beso.

—Intenta dormir.

Silencio, por dos minutos.

—Ya te dije que me gustas con ese traje? Transparente y suave…

—Por las muelas de mi abuela, Chris, parezco prostituta venida a menos.

—Nope. A mí me gustas…

Besos. Uno, dos y hasta tres.

—Si no te duermes…

—Está bien.

Silencio.

Silencio tenso y la seguridad de que ambos, Leonard y Chris, ninguno de los dos pegaría los ojos en toda la noche.

-0-

La copa de vino terrestre (Pinot Noir, California, para ser más exactos) se vació hasta la mitad, frente a ella, sin que sintiera haberla bebido. Tsk; ese vino era exageradamente caro para haberlo traído desde Terra. Mezclado con la miel de Andoria y el jugo de kaasa, hacía un coctel perfumado, que de todas maneras no lograba calmar el ánimo de Zajacil.

Christopher Pike y sus estupideces y su Vulcano…

Podría haber vendido como esclavos a todos, incluídos su Na'Vi y el delicioso comandante albino que venía con el almirante de la Flota. ¿En qué momento del carajo se le había ocurrido que podían hacer negocios con Sirio II? Máxime, sabiendo que la crueldad de Ccevaa no tenía límites y ni siquiera era considerada como tal; los sirianos bajo su mando consideraban inferiores a todas las demás especies y en general, a las de la misma Federación de Planetas Unidos, que para ellos no era mas que una reunión provinciana de pretenciosos pueblerinos, creyendo que podían dominar el brazo exterior de la galaxia, con sus ideales de paz e igualdad entre todos.

No, esta era una situación de potencial ruina, donde el riesgo de perder créditos y prestigio era mucho.

Y Zajacil Dhe no estaba para correrlos.

Hurgó entre la multitud de pequeños frascos, en su amplio bolso de mano. Ajá, esto es —sacó las pequeñas escamas rosadas de Nubaluna. Sin olor, sin sabor, sin nada que demostrara que se trataba de uno de los hongos afrodisíacos más efectivos de todo el cuadrante. No dejaría huellas en la sangre del albino y lo haría cumplir su papel a la perfección, con el Vulcano.

Se terminó el vino de un solo sorbo.

Quizá la situación no era justa para nadie y menos para los pequeños vulcanos que estaban secuestrados aún, pero Zajacil nunca había perdido una negociación, ni un solo trato ni tampoco, algún esclavo.

Sonrió para sí misma.

No iba a ser ésta la primera vez.


End file.
